KAAMELOTT : L'alliance
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Un groupe de guerrier vient au château pour une alliance.


KAAMELOTT : L'alliance

KAAMELOTT : L'alliance

Un groupe de cinq individus s'avance en direction du château. Quatre de ses hommes sont de grande taille avec une puissante musculature, de longs cheveux noirs tombent sur leurs épaules, ils sont vêtus de peau de bêtes, un énorme glaive pend sur leur côté, des cicatrices apparaissent sur les parties visibles de leur corps. Le cinquième homme du groupe est complètement différent, il semble chétif, comparé aux autres dans ses vêtements colorés et ne porte aucune arme de visible.

Une sentinelle les voit s'approcher du haut d'un rempart, il quitte son poste pour avertir son supérieur, il tombe sur le chevalier Perceval qui se promène sur les mêmes remparts.

- Sir Perceval ! , s'exclame le soldat. Cinq personnes se dirigent vers le château.

- Et alors ?

- Euh… Il faudrait avertir quelqu'un.

- Bon, montrez-moi ces personnes, soupire le chevalier.

Le soldat et Perceval arrivent sur le rempart au pied duquel se trouve le groupe.

- Holà ! Du château, hèle l'homme aux habits colorés.

- Oui, répond simplement le chevalier en se penchant.

- Serait-il possible de s'entretenir avec le seigneur du château ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Voici le chef Taurog du clan Vaak, nous voudrions parler d'une alliance avec le roi.

- Attendez là ! Je vais voir !

- Acha Gluk ? , fait l'un des hommes en peau de bête.

L'homme en vêtement coloré répond d'un signe de tête.

Le chevalier entre dans la salle de la table ronde où se trouve le roi Arthur et Léodagan étudiant une carte.

- Excusez-moi, mais y'a un groupe de bouseux qui voudrait parler au roi.

- À moi ? , s'étonne Arthur. Et a quel sujet ? , ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- À propos d'un mariage d'après ce que j'ai compris, répond Perceval.

- Un mariage ! , s'exclame le souverain de Carmélide.

- C'est quoi cette histoire encore, lance Arthur en repliant la carte.

- Vous avez promis le mariage à une pécore pendant l'une de vos escapades champêtres ? Mais pour donner un héritier au trône on peut toujours se brosser, s'emporte Léodagan.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout et pourquoi j'irais me marier avec une pécore comme vous dites ! , s'énerve le roi.

- Bon, ben je fais quoi moi ?

- Faites-les venir dans la salle d'audience, soupir Arthur. Franchement, y'a des fois j'en ai par-dessus la couronne ! , ajoute-t-il en agitant sa main gauche au dessus de sa tête.

Perceval sort de la pièce suivie par Léodagan qui se retourne avant de franchir la porte.

- Bon ben moi, je vais aller chercher le père Blaise vu qu'il est question de mariage.

Arthur lance la carte qu'il tient dans la main sur son beau-père.

Dans la salle d'audience, le roi est sur son trône, à sa droite se tient le souverain de Carmélide et à sa gauche le religieux. Perceval entre dans la pièce en compagnie des cinq individus qui s'immobilisent à quelques pas du trône.

- Oh la vache ! Ils fouettent, glisse Lèodagan à Arthur. Et c'est quoi, ces fringues, on dirait des barbares.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ? , demande le roi le plus simplement possible.

L'homme au vêtement coloré fait un pas.

- Je me présente, je suis Jagdaniël, interprète au service du chef barbare Taurog du clan Vaak.

- Qu'est que ces abrutis de barbare viennent foutre ici, marmonne le père Blaise.

- Bien, mais, pourquoi voulez-vous me voir au sujet d'un mariage ? Si j'ai bien compris, hasarde le roi.

- Un mariage ? , s'étonne l'interprète

Arthur regarde Perceval.

- Ben quoi, il m'a parlé d'alliance, confirme le chevalier.

Le roi lâche un gros soupir avant de prendre la parole.

- Veuillez excuser cette imbécile et m'énoncer la raison de votre visite.

- Le grand chef Taurog souhaiterait que son territoire et son clan deviennent ami avec l'Arthurie.

- L'Arthurie ?

- C'est comme cela que nomme les Vaak le royaume dirigé par le roi Arthur.

- Donc, la Carmélide, intervient Léodagan, s'appelle la Léodaganerie ?

- Non, répond le traducteur. Ils disent simplement le royaume du gros con ou de la tapette.

Le roi de Carmélide grogne pendant qu'Arthur masque avec difficulté un sourire amusé.

- La tapette ! Non mais, pour qui ils prennent avec leurs cheveux sales et leur peau de bête ces bouseux.

- Bon, ben vu qu'il n'est pas question de mariage, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi donc je vous laisse, déclare le père Blaise en se levant. Moi, j'ai encore du classement et des retranscriptions à faire.

- Pas si vite, intervient Arthur. Il va y avoir un traité à rédiger.

- Bon, je vais chercher du parchemin et ma plume, soupire le prêtre.

- Y'à un truc qui me chiffonne, intervient Léodagan. Pourquoi les barbares souhaitent une alliance avec nous, ça sent pas bon et croyez-moi, j'ai le flaire pour les trucs qui puent.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord, admet le roi.

- Achma guluk gsy mop ? , fait soudainement l'un des barbares.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Le chef Taurog demande si la négociation a débuté, répond Jagdaniël. Nagmo nauch arrgi, dit-il au chef avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Arthur. Je lui ai dit que j'exposais ses motivations.

Le père Blaise rentre dans la pièce en portant des rouleaux et un écritoire.

- Et quelles sont-elles ? , questionne Arthur.

- C'est très simple, ils n'ont plus aucun ennemi dans les grandes plaines du Nord, donc ils cherchent à s'associer avec vous pour avoir des ennemis sur qui taper. Vu que vous êtes souvent attaqué par diverses peuplades.

- Méfions-nous quand même, fait Léodagan, puis ce tournant vers l'interprète. Ils comprennent ce que l'on raconte ?

- Pas une bille.

- Faisons un traité d'alliance qu'a notre avantage. Qu'on se retrouve pas pris dans une guerre de clan entre barbares.

- C'est une bonne idée, confirme le roi. Mais…, fait-il en désignant du regard l'interprète.

- Vous en faites pas pour moi, je ne leur dirais rien. Je n'ai qu'une envie les voir tous crever.

- Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvé là-dedans, demande le père Blaise en finissant de s'installer.

- Pour faire cour. Il y a six ans, je voyageais sur un bateau en direction de l'Est quand son clan nous a attaqués. Ils m'ont capturé et j'ai appris leur langue.

- Et ils n'ont jamais appris la vôtre ? , interroge le roi avec étonnement.

- Ils ont déjà du mal a aligné cinq mots dans la leur, alors en apprendre une autre…, soupire Jagdaniël.

- Vous n'avez jamais tenté de vous échapper ? , s'étonne Léodagan.

- Inutile, si je m'enfuis, la tribu me poursuivra jusqu'au bout du monde.

- Un simple interprète !

- Faut dire que je suis marié à la sœur de Taurog.

- Vous vous êtes marié avec une barbare, s'étonne le religieux.

- Disons que l'on m'a marié. Imaginez une femme barbare, fait Jagdaniël avec dégoût. Prenez Taurog et mettez-lui une vague robe en peau et des boucles d'oreilles et vous voyez ma femme. Et je ne vous raconte pas l'odeur.

- Non merci, fait Léodagan. Rien que là on a une petite idée.

- C'est dommage, fait le religieux en dépliant un parchemin. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un traducteur.

- En parlant de ça, intervient Arthur. Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu l'interprète Burgonde que je paie une fortune.

Le religieux se racle la gorge.

- Bon. Alors, quels sont les termes de l'alliance, fait le père Blaise en trempant sa plume.

- Ichak mi Pluk ? , demande Taurog.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? , questionne le roi.

- Il désire savoir s'il va avoir du monde à maraver.

- Dites-lui que nous finalisons les accords et qu'ils auront des ennemis à vaincre le moment voulu.

- Achabluk.

Les quatre guerriers barbares saisissent leurs glaives puis les brandissent en hurlant.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas gagné, constate Léodagan.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
